Retcon 2
This article deals with further speculation regarding retcons and other apparent discrepancies in Warcraft lore. For a list of other discrepencies see Retcon. Both articles discuss alleged discrepancies that are subjective in nature and may be considered a matter of opinion, as well as theories which attempt to reconcile discrepancies by reference to other sources of lore. Azerothian blood elves According to the mission in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Prince Kael'Thas took the remaining survivors with him to Outland to escape Lord Garithos, but according to new light in the World of Warcraft Encyclopedia, not all of the Blood Elves followed the prince, only the healthiest of them were sent in search of alternative magic sources. Complete Blood Elf Information, including acceptance into the horde and current population statistics is available at http://worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/338.xml Garona's parentage There seems to be some dispute about what exactly the other "half" of Garona is. While it has been established that she is a half-orc, sources differ as to whether her other half is human (see below) or Draenei (as mentioned by a Blizzard staff member, although this has yet to be confirmed in canon lore). According to the RPG, half-orc refers to orc/human hybrids created during the first, second, and orc internment periods. Traditionally in fantasy settings predating Warcraft, half-orc refers to a hybrid of human and orc parentage. According to Warcraft 1, half orc refers to the offspring of an orc and a human. In many examples in "Last Guardian," half-orc refers to offspring of orcs with human or near-human races. Half-orc refers to a faction of offspring of human and orc born during first, second, and orc interment periods of history and not other half orc combinations. Half-ogres, known as mok'nathal to the orcs, refers to half-ogre/orc combinations. While once thought to be extinct, the exploits of the beastmaster Rexxar has caused more and more half-ogres come out of the woods each day, trying to find a place to call their own. Most half-ogres are affiliated with the Horde. A village of the Mok'Nathal Clan exists in the Blade's Edge Mountains. Hell Their belief system was later revised to the non-theistic philosophy of the Holy Light. The realm from which demons are summoned was originally referred to as Hell, Hades and the underworld, as opposed to the Twisting Nether. This is not a true retcon as later sources confirm the existence as hell, although it synonymous with the Twisting Nether, which goes by many titles. Hell as one of its names has been referenced in later sources. In Warcraft I and to a lesser extent Warcraft II & Warcraft III, and in the novels, Day of the Dragon specifically, the terms "hell", "Hades", "lower planes", "the underworld", "damnation" and "pit of darkness" are used in a very traditional sense. "A paladin had indicated to Rhonin that he believed that, after death, the mage's soul would condemned to the same pit of darkness shared by the mythical demons of old. This no matter how pure Rhonin's soul might have been otherwise." ...A damned soul... There is a references to hell from Uther Lightbringer; "I dearly hope there is a special place in hell waiting for you Arthas." to which Arthas replies, "We may never know, Uther, I intend to live forever. Sylvanas Windrunner tells Prince Arthas to, "Give my regards to hell." Even Lord of the Clans made references to the word "Hell": If a warlock was to summon hell's flames against an enemy, they would be burned to death...With hell's fire, you make a bargain. It costs a little of yourself. -Grom Hellscream in Lord of the Clans. This concept was later expanded into the Twisting Nether, an interdimensional demonic realm. The more traditional terms are used as synonyms for the Twisting Nether. Sometimes the words show up in the names of characters, locations, and even spells as well, for example, Grom Hellscream, Hellfire Peninsula, Hellfire Citadel, and Hellfire. In World of Warcraft, Caelestrasz states; "Even if you somehow manage to free us without defeating C'Thun, we would focus all our powers to see the beast banished back to the hell from whence it came - AT ANY COST." Additionally a sort of underworld, known as the Dark Below is described in article in the Manual of Monsters which states it is a place where certain demon races are said to have originated from. There are people who worship the Dark Below (which sounds quite similar to descriptions of orcs in the Warcraft I manual). Priests from a certain cult who worship beings from Dark Below are at odds with Lich King's Necromancers. For sake of argument Dark Below may yet be another synonym for "Twisting Nether", and the demons it refers are other races from the Twisting Nether that are at odds with the Burning Legion. Underworld also refers to a secret underground hellish cavern system where ghosts, murlocs, and skeletons and other minions of a Ghost Sea Witch once resided. In Burning Crusade the term hell is used quite often, a notable example is Magtheridon being referred to as a "hellspawn". High elven druids It has been assumed due to lack of mention of high elf druids, that high elf druids did not exist and were retconned out of history. This assumption was speculation. It has been confirmed recently that there was in fact druidism practiced by high elves in recent sources. The Runestone at Caer Darrow was described in the Warcraft II manual as being crafted by elven druids that used the "magics" connected to the "arcane". As the background of the high elf race was further developed in Warcraft III, they were depicted as a race dedicated to the free use of arcane magic. It seems to some fans the principles of druidism would be antithetical to the majority of high elves, and it didn't appear there was any indication of any renegade sect of druids. Furthermore, the More Magic & Mayhem RPG implies that at the time the book takes place (not long after the events of Lands of Conflict), runic magic is usually practiced by the tauren and the dwarves, and only rarely by other races in the world. Gnomes and humans, are cited as somewhat likely to use rune magic, usually taught to them by dwarves, and some Forsaken learned the art of runic inscription through tauren runemasters. It is possible that high elves would have learned runic magic from the Wildhammer dwarves. The book does imply that runic magic has some ties to druidic magic by a connection to natural ley lines. Additionally, the RPG implies that before and up to the end of the Third War, the high elves were more open to other philosophies and religions as alternate sources of power, especially the Holy Light. This explains the existence of high elven priests in Warcraft III. According to the books, it wasn't until after the Third War that most began to leave the other religions, as they began to lose focus because of withdrawal symptoms from their magic addiction. It is possible that some high elves may have been open to druidic or runic magic in the ancient past when the Runestones were created, as a means of tapping into natural energy sources of arcane magic (see ley line, ley lines), much like how some high elves dabbled with divine magic before the Third War. The Alliance Player's Guide has an article on savagekin, a form of druidism based on ancient beliefs still held by half-elves, implying that high elves may still have knowledge of druidism. In Horde Player's Guide it mentions that former high elven rangers practiced druidism before they became dark rangers, and had to convert their beliefs to necromancy instead. Freywinn in Tempest Keep appears to be evidence of a former high elven druid turned blood elf. The Holy Light and God In the description of Warcraft I units, the Clerics of Northshire are described as worshippers of God. This is followed in some of the later sources, such as Warcraft II ("Deo Gracias", Give thanks unto God.) and Day of the Dragon. "...clearly it was chosen by a higher power that your paths would lead you to us."> By the time of Warcraft III they are shown as followers of the Holy Light, which is described as a non-theistic philosophy, although a reference to a single all powerful god-like being creating the universe is mentioned in the manual, and angels appear during resurrection spells. In Manual of Monsters there are a few references to angelic beings, Hopes, and Celestials, who are tied to the Holy Light or heavenly realms, that may be emissaries of some God-like deity. This may have been the author's way of trying to salvage the old material. Iblis, Blade of the Fallen Seraph, seems to be a reference to a fallen angel as well. Spirit Healers, and Spirit of Redemption have the form of angelic beings as well, though as of yet there is no name for the race, but it could be a Seraph. In the preview information released regarding the Draenei race for the Burning Crusade expansion, the naaru are referenced as "a race of sapient energy beings bent on stopping the Burning Crusade" and that they "blessed the draenei with Light-given knowledge and power." The Naaru may explain the origin of the Holy Light, or at least demonstrate that that the Holy Light is an interplanetary force not restricted only to the world of Azeroth. Additionally its known that Naaru are also a source of Holy Light power, as Blood Elves have found a way of draining a Naaru of its powers, in order to wield divine powers, as Blood Knights. Additionally, according to Warcraft III's manual, one legend states that the creation of the universe was from a single all powerful entity. The concept of God likely originated from this legend. However, belief in existence of "God" does not verify that "God" truly exists. See, Creation Myth. Additionally Alliance Player's Guide tends to switch between the points of view that the Light seems to be an sapient entity of some kind; while it may not be an individual it may be a force. But it says little is known as the philosophies have been changing over the years especially since many of the original books discussing the Holy Light were destroyed during the various wars, especially during the third war. Orc warlocks Under the leadership of Thrall, the orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. In an attempt to rid the Horde of its demonic corruption, Thrall banned the use of Warlock magic and necromancy. Now, all orc magic users practice Shaman magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements. But in World of Warcraft, the orcs have begun training warlocks once again. They are however looked down by society and barely tolerated much like human warlocks. This could be reconciled by the suggestion that the Horde's warlocks are their equivalent of Demon Hunters (using the powers of darkness against their masters). This is backed up by the orc warlock quests where the warlock trainees do good deeds like reuniting two lovershttp://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:News_of_Dogran. but it still something of a contradiction. Stormwind and Azeroth Azeroth may have simply changed its name, within the context of the game world, to Stormwind. Even though technically the kingdom was called Azeroth earlier in its history, historians will sometimes project current name on earlier history of the kingdom especially when talking about the seat of power for the land, its capital, Stormwind. . Wrynn Wrynn was initially given as the single name of the king of Stormwind at the time of orcish invasion, King Wrynn III, with his son being called King Llane. Wrynn was later used as the family name of the Stormwind royal line, being applied as Llane's surname, as well as that of his son and grandson. Illidan's bandanna In the book, War of the Ancients: The Well of Eternity, Illidan is said to have been given am amber bandanna (the color of his lost eyes) by Lady Vashj after after having his eyes burnt out by Sargaeras. However, in WoW, Illidan is seen wearing a black bandanna. The bandanna which drops from him is also black and appears to have been given to him by Sargeras, as it is called "Cursed Vision of Sargeras", rather than Lady Vashj. perhaps he lost his old bandanna during the 10,000 years, or it grew black with time, not necessarily a retcon.